thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Running (Downfall)
Synopsis Cameron runs into a group and accidently takes something from them. Trying to return to his group, he finds it harder to do with people shooting at him. Kelsey tracks down her sister. Plot Cameron walks into a small corner store, looking around. He enters an isle to find a dead woman in a tipped over shopping cart. He grabs something from the cart before seeing there's blood on it. Disgusted, he tosses it away. He finds some water and drinks it, trying to find more for the others. He doesn't find anything. At the camp, Marina awakens and notices Cameron's gone. She asks Leslie where he went and she freaks out, calling to Nick. Cameron finds a gas station and enters, finding a basket of food. He grabs a few things, not noticing Jimmy behind him. Jimmy asks what he's doing when Cameron grabs the crowbar off the counter and hits Jimmy in the face. He falls, Cameron putting the food back before apologizing and bolting. Jimmy grabs him by the leg, tripping him. Cameron kicks him before stabbing him in the head with the crowbar. Carly then walks in to see what's happening and sees Cameron. She screams, making him run. The others in her group arrive and the boys pull out guns and shoot at Cameron. As he runs, Cameron is shot in the leg and falls. He keeps going, crawling for safety. Kelsey, Tyler and Jon walk down the road when they hear gunshots. They run to assist, finding the group and asking what happened. Ricky says there was some boy stealing from them. "He killed our friend inside." Tyler offers to help them find him. Cameron crawls into a trench when an undead with no legs attacks him. He hears the group coming and kills it quickly before trying to hide. He gets blood from his leg and rub it on his face, making him look dead. Vivian passes and sees him but thinks he's gone. She is about to turn to the others when he kicks her back and tries running. Kelsey sees him and shouts his name. Carly asks how she knows him. "That's my brother. Ricky, you can't kill him, please." Ricky refuses, insisting that because he killed, he needs to be killed. Vivian sides with her. "He put everything back, Ricky, please." Ricky refuses again before pointing his gun and shooting Cameron in the chest. Kelsey screams as Tyler holds her back. Leslie and the others run towards the gunshot. Adam asks how she thinks this could be the others. She doesn't answer. While on the ground, Cameron looks up to see his mother. She whispers it's almost over. Cameron sees a piece of glass on the ground next to him when Ricky grabs him, lifting him slightly to face him. He asks if there's anything he wants to say. Cameron reaches for the glass. "Screw you." He whispers before taking the glass shard and stabbing Ricky in the chest. Ricky screams, Leslie and the others coming up to see. Ricky then pulls out his pistol and places it under Cameron's chin and fires. Leslie stares in shock, shaking her head. Marina screams. Adam looks away. Andrea hugs Mike, who can't look away. Tyler chucks his knife to the floor, angrily screaming. Nick and Rachel stare in horror. Mark covers his mouth in disgust. Vivian, Jason and Carly run from the sight, abandoning Ricky. Kelsey looks up to Ricky slowly, taking out her pistol. Ricky is staring at Cameron's corpse when Kelsey hits him in the back of the head with her pistol. She then shoots him until her clip runs out, then she beats his head in with it until Nick runs up and pulls her back. "It's over... I'm sorry." Tyler picks up Cameron's body, everyone now seeing it. Leslie cries out, falling to her knees. Other Cast Co-Starring *Kelly Blatz as Ricky *Kenny Wormald as Jason *Cariba Heine as Vivian *Mary Catherine Duhon as Carly *Chris Jacot as Jimmy Special Guest Star *Carla Gugino as Heather Malone (Hallucination) Deaths *Jimmy *Cameron Malone *Ricky Trivia *This episode will mark the final appearance for one of the Malone Family Members. Their death would be about six days after Heather Malone's death. It was revealed to be Cameron. *It was revealed by the end of the season, all three Malone Kids would be killed off. *Jason, Vivian and Carly were not killed, it is possible they will show up again. *Cameron's death was inspired by Beth Greene's death. *One of JtheAlphabetBoy's regrets is killing Heather so early. "If she was actually in this scene, it would have made great developement. And then, by killing the girls off, too, it would end up giving her an even better story next season. I might try to do that with a new character in the future." Category:Downfall Category:Episodes